Glock-18
|price = $400 $200 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 400 RPM (Semi auto) 1200 RPM (Burst fire) |weightloaded = 0.9 kilograms |projectileweight = 8 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1132 |muzzleenergy = 475 joules |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic 3-round burst |Magazine_capacity = 20 / 120 |Movement_speed = 250 240 |counterpart = USP P2000 USP-S |Hotkey = B-1-1 B-1-1 (T) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 30 |Recoilcontrol = 22 / 26 (84%) |Accuraterange = 20 m |Armorpenetration = 47% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Entity = weapon_glock |Magazine_cost = $20}} The Glock-18, or 9×19mm Sidearm as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It makes an appearance as the spawn pistol for the Terrorists in every game. Overview The Glock-18 is a selective fire variant of the Glock 17, developed at the request of the Austrian Counter-Terrorist unit EKO Cobra. This machine pistol–class firearm has a lever-type fire-control selector switch, installed on the serrated portion of the rear left side of the slide. With the selector lever in the bottom position, the pistol will fire fully automatic and, with the selector lever in the top position, the pistol will fire semi-automatically. Because of its design as a machine pistol, in real life it is exclusively used by Counter-Terrorist operatives and is not available to the general public in most countries. In-game, the Glock-18 is the cheapest firearm in the Counter-Strike series, costing only $200 in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and $400 in the previous iterations. In the first three Counter-Strike games, a Glock-18 user moves at 250 units per second, meaning they do not suffer any speed reduction. In Global Offensive however, a Glock wielder moves at 240 units per second, slightly slower when compared to the older games. The Glock is also one of the many weapons capable of shooting underwater. Unlike the real Glock-18, the in-game portrayal of the Glock-18 features a burst-fire option. It is one of two weapons in Counter-Strike with a burst feature, the other being the FAMAS. Burst-fire offers a much higher rate of fire, at the cost of longer delays in-between bursts. In Global Offensive, switching the fire mode makes a distinctive "click" noise audible to all players. Compared to the more expensive pistols, the Glock-18 sports inferior firepower and poor accuracy. For many, it is overshadowed by other, more flexible, handguns. For medium to long ranges, the semi-automatic mode increases accuracy while reducing firepower. When firing in burst mode, damage-per-second increases but overall accuracy suffers tremendously. This pistol is often regarded near useless due to its poor penetration against Kevlar wearers and anyone with more accurate and powerful weaponry. As seen throughout servers, the Glock-18 is discarded by many Terrorist players when better pistols are affordable. However, it tends to excel in terms of magazine size, fairly low recoil, and moderate accuracy (in Source games). In fact, the true power of the Glock is mainly seen in pistol rounds, especially when wielded to counter the USP/USP-S/P2000 and any player without Kevlar or a helmet. Before the update to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Glock-18 was available to both teams. In the previous games however, it stills retains its status as a double-sided weapon and it is used almost exclusively by the Terrorists as it is fairly rare to encounter any Counter-Terrorists utilizing the weapon. Alongside with the FAMAS, bots will never use the burst-fire of the Glock, preferring the semi-automatic mode instead. Even if the player has set the Glock to fire in burst-mode, it can only fire semi-automatically when combined with the tactical shield. If equipped with the K&M Sub-Machine Gun or Schmidt Machine Pistol, the Glock will share an ammo pool of 120 rounds with them. This is because all three weapons use 9mm Parabellum ammunition. In Global Offensive, all types of ammo sharing had been removed. Properties Advantages * Large magazine size (20) * High rate of fire * Default pistol for the Terrorists * No recoil (before Global Offensive) * Light weight * Short reload time * Burst-fire mode Disadvantages * High spread (in GoldSrc games) * Low damage * Low accuracy at long range * Low armor penetration * Headshots do not kill the enemy instantly in 1.6, CZ and CSS (and CS:GO after a certain range) Tactics *The ammo capacity of the Glock-18 allows it to overwhelm Counter-Terrorists who have limited ammo in pistol rounds and is effective for rushing. However, this tactic is not viable if enemies are equipped with armor. ** The weapon is more suitable for spamming in semi-auto due to the decreased spread in later games. ** In Global Offensive, because all weapons are able to achieve one-hit headshots against players without helmets, the Glock-18 is a good choice to spam headshots in pistol rounds. *Semi-automatic fire is the better option for general combat. It has a more controllable accuracy and recoil and has less delay between fire, allowing for a more constant and accurate stream of bullets at short to medium range. *Burst-fire is useful for finishing off injured enemies or when surprising enemies in close quarters combat. It is still recommended to aim towards the head. Two bursts are required if the target has purchased a helmet. **Burst-fire is not advisable when engaging multiple enemies. Burst mode has a longer delay between bursts, thus reducing the ability to fight back. *The Glock is a fairly dependable sidearm to use after the pistol round, especially when wielding automatic weapons with high recoil, such as the AK-47. If your primary weapon has too much recoil and/or needs to be reloaded, switch to this pistol to maintain accuracy (in close to mid ranges only). **Due to being a free spawn pistol, it may be the best sidearm option for teams in economic difficulties. **Alternatively, the Glock can be used to finish heavily damaged enemies, especially if you need to reload your primary, due to the large magazine size and good rate of fire while on semi-auto. *Try to avoid head-on combat and take your enemy by surprise, this will give you some extra seconds to fire at your opponent. *Be aware that the Glock has low damage. It is not viable for late game eco rounds. Appearances Deleted Scenes= The 9×19mm Sidearm is used by Terrorists in every level in the game except for Counter Terrorist Training, Hankagai, and Miami Heat. Terrorists that use the pistol may be grenadiers, throwing HE Grenades and flashbangs. The 9×19mm Sidearm can be used in the following missions: *Secret War: In the hallway where the dead scientists are found, the pistol is lying on a table on the right side. Another 9×19mm Sidearm can be found lying next to a dead Arctic Avenger immediately after using the elevator, but picking it up will have no effect if the player already has the pistol. *Pipe Dream: The player starts the level with the weapon. No additional ammo is available for it throughout the level. The 9×19mm Sidearm can also be seen behind the weapons counter in Counter Terrorist Training. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * Incomplete animations present in the original Counter-Strike files suggest the Glock could have had a silencer prior to release, similar to the USP. These animations may be left over from Half-Life, where a silenced Glock was left in the files but was unusable in the game. Selecting the attach/detach silencer animation sequence only plays the burst-fire animation. * Even if the Glock fires a burst of one or two shots due to the magazine being almost empty, the animation still shows three casings being ejected. * In Counter-Strike, the Glock has an extended barrel, only seen in its purchase icon and when a player combines it with the Tactical Shield. * In all Counter-Strike games prior to Global Offensive, it is one of only two guns that will not get an instant kill from a headshot at close quarters, the other being the 9×19mm Sidearm. * The Glock-18 model from Global Offensive is a modified model of the dual-wielded Glock pistol in Left 4 Dead 2, using newer textures, animations, and a slightly higher polycount. ** It also has a desert tan frame instead of its black texture from the previous Counter-Strike games and is modeled after a subcompact Glock variant, possibly the Glock-26 or the Glock-36, with a custom long barrel/slide. ** Its magazine is designed to hold 10 or 6 rounds. * Although being a select-fire pistol, the Glock lacks its fire selector on the slide in all games. ** Interestingly enough, the world model and player model in CS 1.6 does feature the selector. ** The burst-fire mode is not present in reality, as the pistol fires in semi or full-auto only. * Prior to CS 1.6, the Glock had two draw animations, two reload animations and an idle animation. These were removed in 1.6. ** In 1.6, the reload animation sometimes does not synchronize with the reload sounds; the magazine inserting and slide releasing sound are played a bit earlier than normal. This is because the mis-synchronized sounds are originally designed for the deleted reload animation. * In Deleted Scenes, if a low-resolution Terrorist is equipped with a Glock-18, the model from Counter-Strike 1.6 is used. * In the Global Offensive trailer, a GSG-9 operative is armed with a Glock-18, despite it being a Terrorist weapon. External links *Glock 18 at Wikipedia. pl:Glock-18 Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Weapons with burst-mode Category:Austrian weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons